Things In The Dark
by BlueSkies GreyEyes
Summary: The things in the dark are not what you should be looking at The beast that chase you are not what they might seem to be And the safety of your home isnt all that safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Mythology story so please bare with me!

* * *

 _ **You run**_

 _ **You fall**_

 _ **You hide**_

 _ **And you wait.**_

 _ **You hear breathing behind you**_

 _ **You want to look but your to scared**_

 _ **You feel the hairs on the back of your neck rise**_

 _ **You shiver as the terror tremors through your body**_

 _ **Down to the pit of your stomache where dread lingers**_

 _ **You sense tension in the air as you sit there waiting...**_

 _ **As you sit you hear a crash to your left**_

 _ **Then you feel the air calming**_

 _ **When you hear the wretched creature runing away**_

 _ **Your feel blood rushing down your neck**_

 _ **That leaves your head cool.**_

 _ **Relief.**_

 _ **You start to move to look behind you**_

 _ **All you see is darkness and feel fur tickle your cheeks**_

 _ **You feel adrenaline and dread seeps back into your veins**_

 _ **'Shit, im done for'**_

 _ **Your about to give in until you feel something... horrible...**_

 _ **A presence behind you that growls with malice.**_

 _ **The beast infront you takes a few steps back**_

 _ **And leaps over your head and into the beast behind you ready to kill.**_

 _ **You stand there shocked and confused**_

 _ **but you dont care**_

 _ **You start running towards the safety of your village**_

 _ **You think about your home and your family**_

 _ **You imagine the feel of your bed**_

 _ **And the comfort it gives.**_

 _ **Your tired.**_

 _ **You try to slow down a bit but your body doesnt let you**_

 _ **It knows what'll happen if you do.**_

 _ **Blood. Blood everywhere. Limbs and organs scatter your vision**_

 _ **You dont want this, you dont want the beasts that chases you**_

 _ **To have eyes that crave for your blood,**_

 _ **the hunger their stomachs growls out with.**_

 _ **To have drool dripping out of their mouth**_

 _ **while they think of how sweet and savory you might taste**_

 _ **Your scared.**_

 _ **Your hear the dreaded growl behind you**_

 _ **Your feet feel like jello**_

 _ **Feel the presence getting closer**_

 _ **You still run**_

 _ **You smell the scent of death drawing near**_

 _ **You leap over debris hoping... just praying... that you dont fall again.**_

 _ **You feel disgusting as something breathes down your back**_

 _ **You see it.**_

 _ **You didnt notice the darkness that swept over as you see**_

 _ **The fire of the torches that hang**_

 _ **by the gate of Forg Village**_

 _ **You run**_

 _ **You fall**_

 _ **You crawl**_

 _ **You ...**_

 _ **Remember.**_


	2. The Remembered

_You remember the arranged marriage_

 _And how you couldnt go through with it_

 ** _'I'm sorry, I can't marry you.'_**

 _Thinking your family still loves you in the end._

 _Then you remember them_

 _Shunning you._

 ** _'I dont think I know you anymore.'_**

 _You remember them giving you so much pain_

 _Then you felt the need to bleed_

 ** _'I can do this, its juzt one little cut.'_**

 _Then you couldnt stop._

 _You remember how much they hated you_

 _And how you have shamed them._

 ** _'Get away from us, we don't like you anymore.'_**

 ** _'You have shamed us, why couldn't you just marry him?'_**

 _You remember the look in their eyes that night at the dinner table_

 _Then them casting you out into the dark woods._

 ** _'You dont belong here anymore, please leave or_**

 ** _We will have to use force.'_**

 _You remember your fists bleeding and your t_ _hroat sore_

 _From sreaming and pounding on the gates, begging and crying_

 _To be let back inside._

 ** _'Please! Let me back! Ill do anything!'_**

 _You remembered how they turned their backs_

 _Walking away ignoring you_

 ** _'Wait! Dont leave, please!'_**

 _How it all went down hill from there_

 _As you hear a haunting howl in the distance._

 _You stood there as everyone screamed_

 _ **'The beast is coming! The beast is coming!'**_

 _And hurriedly blew out the torches and lamps_

 _Waiting in the dark._

 _You remembered how it was silent for what seemed like hours_

 _Until you heard a growl behind you._

 _Too scared to face the truth you gave up and dropped to the floor_

 _Not caring what happens anymore._

 **"Thats right... I can't go back..."**

You heard a leaves being stepped one and panting

Thats when you thought...

 _ **'Maybe I wasnt loved after all.'**_


	3. AN VVVEERRYY IMPORTANT

Helloooo everybody! let me tell you about homestuck... joking! i've just really wanted to do that... anyways! I have a Poll going on my profile id like all you reader to visit and vote. I really need to know which Fanfiction i should update next and if you have any suggestions... _**ANY**_ please please PLEASE PM me about it! i know that i haven't really updated in MONTHS and i feel really sorry about it i do. My fanfictions are my babies and it hurts me to neglect them! I'm not really gonna give you guys any excuses because i know they go out the window anyway... so _**here's just some information you need to know!**_

 _ **VISIT MY PROFILE AND VOTE IN THE POLES! IT REALLY HELPS ME WHEN I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS PREFER!**_

 _ **IM ON SUMMER VACATION SO I HOPE THAT I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE BETTER!**_

 _ **IF THERES ANYONE WHO'D LIKE ME TO WRITE THEM A FANFICTION COMMENT ON ONE OF MY STORIES OR PM ME!**_

 _ **I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE TO "SEE" YOU MORE OFTEN!**_

 _ **peace out rainbow trouts!**_


End file.
